On the Cutting Room Floor
by stolenxsanity
Summary: Random one-shots & drabbles that needed a home. Ratings and pairings will vary.
1. For bananapancakes7: Looking Forward

**Looking Forward**

**Pairing:** EdwardxBella**  
Rating:** M(ish)**  
Prompt: **http:/i28(DOT)tinypic(DOT)com/iy3el4(DOT)jpg**  
Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and all recognizable characters belong to SM.

_**Christina**_**, **_I know that this is a day late (and a dollar short?) but … better late than never, right? It isn't much but when I found it that your birthday was coming up last week, I wanted to do something nice for you. I hope that you enjoy this little drabble story and, even though I "sang" for you yesterday, Happy Birthday!_

* * *

_Looking forward, not behind_  
_ Everybody's got to cross that line_  
_ Free me now to give me a place,_  
_ Keep me caged and free the beast_  
_ Falling faster, time goes by, _  
_ Fear is not seen through these eyes_  
_ What there was will never be_

- 3 Doors Down, _Life of my Own_

**Mine**

I had been a ward of the state since the age of three. Being bounced from one foster home to another wasn't ideal for a child.

Regardless, though, it was _my_ life.

I'd kept out of trouble and done my best to remain beneath the radar.

That wasn't always easy. In fact, my attempts at being the model child were often misinterpreted as being sneaky or otherwise underhanded.

The result of these unfortunate misgivings tended to leave me huddled over in a too small bed as tears and cries of pain were soaked up by my pillow.

I wanted out.

**Other**

My chance came, eventually.

I was seventeen and, by some miracle, the state had finally found a relative living in the Pacific Northwest.

In Forks, Washington to be precise, where my father had been living and where I'd been born and whisked away from before my mother had died.

I wasn't sure what I should expect, unaccustomed as I was to being treated like a _normal_ human being.

Charlie Swan was the well-respected Police Chief and, as far as I could tell; an all-around upstanding man of uniform.

It was the first time, in fourteen years, that I felt safe.

**Slate**

I grabbed my chance to start anew by the reins and reveled in the newfound comfort that living with Charlie provided.

Though there were still moments where the old me would surface – a raised voice or the sound of a door slamming the catalyst for the way I cringed and hid – the scared Bella that had marked my formative years had changed.

For the better.

I knew that I wasn't suddenly and miraculously fixed and the things I'd endured would continue to haunt me until I learned how to deal with it.

But I was stronger now; ready to try.

**Perfect**

Months passed and the seasons changed – from fall to winter and then from winter to spring before bleeding into summer.

It'd been almost a year since I'd moved here, to this nowhere town hidden amidst the encroaching forests that surrounded it.

Yet, somehow, I'd found happiness again.

Or, rather, happiness had found me in the form of a classmate: Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen.

As far as boyfriends went, Edward was the pick of the litter: attentive, caring, protective, loyal.

Patient.

Like Charlie, Edward was content to let things happen at my pace, in my time.

Most importantly, though, he loved me.

**Plan**

By the start of my senior year at Forks High School, I was ready for something more – something better.

While I'd only briefly considered attending college before moving with Charlie – only to later write it off as unattainable – circumstances had changed.

It was no longer a pipe dream.

Edward and I worked tirelessly.

We researched different colleges around the country and, even though he could have gotten into any Ivy League school he wanted, Edward was insistent.

As much as I wanted him to have the best education money could buy, I was relieved.

Wherever I went, so would he.

**Hard**

Once we'd submitted our applications to the schools that we'd mutually decided would be a good fit for us, it became a waiting game.

Every day for weeks on end, our first stop after we'd gotten out of school was the mailbox – both mine and his.

My nails had been bitten down, completely ruined, by the time the letters started to arrive.

They all started the same way: _Congratulations …_

I was overjoyed beyond words – until it came down to making a decision and choosing between the schools that wanted us.

We changed our minds nearly every day.

It was impossible.

**Paper**

In a completely uncharacteristic move for Edward, our final decision came down to a name drawn out of a hat.

_Columbia University_.

Our families planned a large graduation party for both of us.

The entire town was invited and there was no doubt that they'd all show up. RSVP's came in by the handfuls, their marks pressed into the thick cardstock they'd been printed on.

Every inch of the house was covered with decorations in Columbia's colors and a banner that had been special ordered hung from the front steps.

I was overcome with emotion at the outpouring of support.

**Relief**

We left for New York at the beginning of August. The entire family came with us.

I wasn't yet ready to try dorm life so our parents decided that an apartment near the university would be best.

Hunting for one was exhausting.

Our first week in the Big Apple was spent on that task alone. Though I knew that an apartment in such a big city would come with a sizable price tag, I hadn't been prepared for just how high it could be.

Several panic attacks later, Carlisle, Esme and Charlie decided to split that bill three ways.

**Night**

Two weeks and one fully furnished apartment later, everyone but Edward and I returned to Forks.

We'd seen them off at the airport.

Charlie embraced me on the sidewalk beside the idling cab. I'd cried while a multitude of cars passed us by, tail lights disappearing into the distance.

Long minutes passed before Edward separated us, his arms wrapping around me from behind; his chin resting atop my shoulder.

"We'll visit often," he'd whispered while waving at their retreating figures. "And I'm sure they'll visit more."

Though I knew he was right, the tears continued to fall until sunrise the following morning.

**Wonder**

With so little time remaining of summer break, Edward and I decided to explore the city as much as possible before the beginning of term.

We visited all the typical tourist attractions and purchased far too many souvenirs to send back home than was entirely appropriate.

I was thankful, as we toured New York, that Edward knew his way around well enough. It eliminated the worry of getting lost and allowed me the opportunity to _really_ take in my new home.

My eyes were wide open, bright with surprise and awe over the new discoveries that I'd – _we'd_ – made, together.

**Surreal**

The sights and sounds that New York had to offer, though overwhelming, amazed me.

It was like I'd fallen asleep and woken up in an entirely different time and place. I loved it and loved that destiny had decided to place us here.

I felt like Alice after she'd fallen down the rabbit hole and found herself in Wonderland, surrounded by such interesting _characters_.

We may have been clear across the country from the people that loved us, the people that we both missed, but that didn't make the situation any less ideal.

It was the opportunity of a lifetime.

**Start**

The beginning of the semester was upon us sooner than I'd expected.

My initial excitement had been replaced with fear and anxiety as Edward and I collected our books and schedules before getting acquainted with the campus.

Our schedules didn't overlap as much as either of us would have liked and, on the first day of classes, I spent the entire morning locked in the bathroom.

The nerves that had assaulted me made it nearly impossible for me to even consider eating.

Even when I tried, nothing – not even something as bland as water – stayed down.

Still, I soldiered on.

**Memory**

As the days and months passed, I grew more comfortable in our new surroundings. I even managed to make a few new friends – classmates of mine and the girl that lived down the hall from us.

Our weekends were spent getting to know these new people, spending time with them and going out.

It was nice.

A stark contrast to the life that I'd once led – the one in which I'd kept to myself, shying away from everyone in an attempt at protecting my already damaged psyche.

The demons that haunted me, though still present, were no longer as prevalent.

**Surpass**

"Have you checked your grades yet?" Edward asked as he entered the room.

I shook my head, smiling sheepishly. "I was waiting for you." My anxieties were palpable, filling the air around us. I'd struggled more than I'd expected and the goals that I'd set for myself because of that were low.

It was the end of our senior year and it was still hard to believe how far we'd come.

Pulling up a chair, Edward logged in to the schools website.

"Not bad." Edward angled the screen so that I could see it.

My jaw dropped at the sight.

**Step**

"Isabella Swan."

I smiled widely as I crossed the stage. This was the moment that I'd spent the past four years working toward.

The fact that it had finally arrived, though, had me both excited and nervous.

There was still so much out there to experience, to see, and – in the big scheme of things – receiving my degree was a minuscule achievement.

But, it was still a move forward, further away from a past riddled with pain and fear.

I knew, though, that there were people that would always be there for me, supporting me, and that made everything bearable.


	2. For theladyingrey42: Reunion

**Reunion**

**Pairing:** EdwardxJasper**  
Rating:** M**  
Prompt: **http:/i36(DOT)tinypic(DOT)com/5bptf4(DOT)jpg**  
Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and all recognizable characters belong to SM.

_So, I heard that it was your birthday and while I didn't have a lot of time, I wanted to write a little something just for you. In the words of my lovely, lovely pre-reader, __**naelany**__ and, of course, my ficwife, __**vi0lentserenity**__, UNF. I hope that you enjoy this as much as they did. __**Happy Birthday**__, theladyingrey42!_

* * *

"Mmmm, Jasper," Edward whispered against my lips. "I missed you." I groaned at his soft spoken words and the way that they conflicted with his frantic actions.

I was _completely_ surrounded by him.

The contact caused my body to shudder beneath his and my back pressed into the leather seat of his car, sticky with sweat. Edward's hips moved rhythmically against mine and my fingers worked quickly to remove the final barriers between us.

We were _finally_ together again after months apart and I wanted nothing more than to _feel _him.

On top of me. Against me. _Inside_ of me.


	3. For echoesoftwilight: Simple Seduction

**Simple Seduction**

**Pairing:** JasperxAlice**  
Rating:** M**  
Prompt: **http:/i38(DOT)tinypic(DOT)com/1zg5168(DOT)jpg**  
Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and all recognizable characters belong to SM.

_So, I heard that it was your birthday and while I didn't have a lot of time, I wanted to write a little something just for you. My ficwife, vi0lentserenity, has given this her one-hundred percent stamp of approval so I hope that you enjoy this as much as she did. __**Happy Birthday**__, EchoesOfTwilight!_

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Whitlock," I purred as I climbed up and on to the bed. I crawled over his reclined form slowly, teasing him.

I always felt sexy with him, of that there was no doubt.

The way that he looked at me, even when I'd just woken up in the morning wearing tattered sweats and a too-big t-shirt, said more than any words ever could.

I hovered over him now, though, clothed in nothing but a smirk painted across my lips and a crimson ribbon with matching six-inch heels, watching as Jasper's eyes darkened.

I felt emboldened, desirous – _seductive_.


	4. For kimberlycullen10: Unlikely Kinship

**Unlikely Kinship**

**Pairing:** Emily & Bella**  
Rating:** M**  
Prompt: **Emily's POV when she first met Bella**  
Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and all recognizable characters belong to SM.__

So, I heard that it was your birthday and while I didn't have a lot of time, I wanted to write a little something just for you. I really enjoyed writing this for you as it wasn't a POV that I'd ever previously considered so I hope that you enjoy it, too. _**Happy Birthday**__, kimberlycullen10!_

* * *

"So you're the vampire girl," I remarked as I was introduced to Bella Swan for the first time.

It wasn't a comment made in jest, for that's exactly who she was, but her response made me back down.

I grinned widely at her while shaking my head.

We were both in love with what most people believed to be mythical creatures; the beings that haunted their nightmares.

It was the one commonality that we shared and, for that, I couldn't begrudge her.

I understood those feelings and knew that they couldn't be helped.

She was in love with her vampire.


	5. For naelany: Liaisons

**Liaisons**

**Rating:** M**  
By: **stolenxsanity & vi0lentserenity**  
Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and all recognizable characters belong to SM.

**NOTES:**

_**Naelany, **Happy Birthday. That pales in comparison to everything that I really want to say but I can't find the words to properly convey … anything right now. You have been an amazing friend, confidant, beta and, sometimes, resident meanie (yes, you're even amazing at that) during the time that I have known you. I don't know what I would have done without you. Seriously. I wish that I could give you everything your heart desires but, unfortunately, I don't have that kind of money (LOL). I do hope that you have a wonderful birthday, that D doesn't piss you off too much and that this little drabble story that **vi0lentserenity** and I wrote brings a smile to your face. I love you, bb. – **T**_

_**Naelany**, Sending lots of birthday wishes and more. I'd bake you a cake but...that seems like a lot of work. :-P I hope you have lots of fun in your celebrations and gets lots of yummy reading material in the process. I hope you enjoy this little mess that **stolenxsanity** and I wrote for you. **SweetDulcinea** beta-ed so all mistakes are to be blamed on her and if you don't already know, she has lots of yummy stories and favorites on her profile...In case your bday didn't bring you enough. Lots of love and luck, **Era**_

_Creative liberties were taken with Jasper's rank in this story. lots of thanks and love to **queenofgrey** for the prompts, **ahizelm1 **for pre-reading and **SweetDulcinea** for beta'ing. You ladies are wonderful!_

* * *

**Nocturnal**

This wasn't new for me, being unable to sleep. I'd suffered from insomnia for most of my life and, to an extent, I'd come to terms with this fact. When most people slept, I toiled the time away reading, cleaning or, when desperate, surfing the web.

At least that's what I'd done until the first time I'd set eyes on Lieutenant Colonel Jasper Whitlock. He was the youngest soldier to have ever achieved this rank and I couldn't deny that I was impressed and a little jealous.

I wanted what he had achieved but, more than that, I wanted _him_.

**Abomination**

Though I'd never considered myself gay, especially having been raised in a devout Catholic home, I'd often questioned my sexual preferences growing up. I'd known that I _should have_ been attracted to women, and while I'd found them nice to look at, they'd never held the same appeal to me that men had.

Everything I'd learned growing up told me that my feelings were wrong. I tried to fight it, to deny that side of myself, and I'd almost managed to do so.

All it took was one look – one _fleeting_ glance – for those walls to fall to the wayside.

**Censor**

I knew that being in the military meant I couldn't act on these urges; that doing so would result in my immediate dismissal from the service.

For some reason, the powers that be frowned upon such inclinations and though the _Don't ask, Don't Tell_ policy left a lot of room for loopholes, I didn't think propositioning a superior – or otherwise making my _feelings_ known – would be beneficial.

_They_ did a really good job of keeping us firmly under their thumbs. My discontent surprised me as this was something that I'd never had a problem with before.

Things had changed, though.

**Dulcet**

"Sergeant Hayes," _he _called out as he read off the list of names in his hand. "Training for _War Games _will commence at oh-five-hundred tomorrow."

I nodded, mechanically, swallowing back the lump that had appeared in my throat. If I thought he _looked_ amazing – and there was no denying the reaction my body had to him _physically_ – his _voice_ alone did things to me I simply couldn't explain.

It was a dichotomy of sorts; the perfect combination of both dominating and soothing. It also had a certain part of my anatomy standing at attention, too

Thankfully, we were excused immediately.

**Juxtapose**

As the days passed, I found myself comparing every other male I saw to the Lieutenant Colonel but there was nothing about any of them that drew my attention the way that he did. It was an unsettling and slightly unsavory discovery given his position of power.

The revelation only served to make me try harder to find _something_ about any other man that I found even minutely attractive. I'd even gone so far as to use my leave time to troll gay bars in the nearby town.

Unfortunately, these excursions only resulted in a handful of meaningless one-night stands.

**Delegate**

The uniform left much to be desired. Standard military issue: heavy in its weight, loose in its form. It served as a constant reminder of who I was and what I had to lose; of his authority over me.

It kept me at bay during those moments of weakness that I so often wanted to succumb to.

While my mind filled in the obvious gaps in moments of elation, seeing him here, away from the comfort of work, changed the game completely.

Within this bar, off-post and away from Fort Carson, there was no Lieutenant Colonel.

There was just Jasper.

**Bridge **

This bar was in no way local, and I purposely sought it out for that reason alone. Its simplicity allowed me to let my guard down.

Yet, there he sat throwing it all into disarray. My presence was immediately noticed with no chance of escape. A simple nod of acknowledgment; I immediately distanced myself.

He didn't allow it.

Two drinks later, he arranged himself next to me, asking inane questions about life on post and joking about the chaotic baseball game playing out on a distant screen.

This is where I found myself – all the building blocks of casual conversation.

**Innocuous**

I made sure to pace myself as the night progressed, both in alcohol and inquiries. Simple questions were sure to arise in typical, polite conversation. Questions varied from how he ended up in a bar so far from post, to career choices, and, of course, the females in his life.

All received in-depth answers, except the latter.

With a sip of beer and a short laugh, "Nah, none of the females in the area hold much interest for me."

He quickly turned the question back on me with five more to follow but my mind wrapped itself around his response.

**Gumption**

Several drinks later, I tried to push his words away. I tried not to focus on the lazy southern drawl, the playful smirks, the teasing glint in his eyes and his absolute relaxation as he lounged across from me.

It made the need to reach out, to feel him, impossible to control.

His legs were just inches away and it only took a simple shift to connect. The contact calmed me instantly and the feeling spread when he made no attempt to pull away.

One more beer and the need was back, fueled by his presence and too much alcohol.

**Electrify**

He caught me staring; admiring how the cotton stretched across his chest and revealing what the uniform hid.

With a raise of his brow, Jasper shrugged off my ogling.

I fell victim to temptation as he fiddled with his beer bottle and reached out to the marked skin of his forearm, tracing the winding scar tissue

Rough yet soft.

Upon contact, my nerve endings pulsed; energy vibrated between us.

Questions died on my tongue as my fingers splayed across his flesh. I couldn't comprehend anything beyond the charged current conducted from our touch.

My surprise was mirrored in his expression.

**Rigidity**

I arrived at work early the following Monday morning, uncertain as to how I should act. He was still my superior; he still had power over me.

"Sergeant Hayes," he greeted me as he walked up, barely nodding in my direction despite the flicker of friendly recognition in his eyes.

It was all the confirmation that I needed and I, in turn, offered a half-hearted smile at his retreating form.

I knew that it was ridiculous of me to have expected anything to change after one night of conversation and a few drinks.

But, still, I'd _hoped _for more.

**Ambiguous**

Throughout the course of the day, _Lieutenant Colonel Whitlock_ managed to do nothing but confuse me.

Frustrated with the way that he'd been running hot and cold, I couldn't help but wish that I were in a position to demand an explanation from him.

_That_ was the least of what I deserved.

I was resigned to the fact that things between us would remain strictly professional, though; regardless of how much I wanted them to be different.

His attitude made work difficult. I couldn't wait for the day to end so I could go home – get out of his presence.

**Wander**

The remainder of the week passed in much the same way as that first Monday, and by Friday night, I'd reached a whole new level of frustration – of both the sexual and non-sexual variety.

I decided that I needed to find a new bar regardless of how far the drive would be.

Of course, that meant crossing state lines. It wouldn't do me any good to have a repeat of the previous weekend. I didn't want to run into anyone else that I knew from work.

I succeeded in this endeavor, and in finding a willing companion for the night.

**Ennui**

"Peter." My name was whispered against my ear, unfamiliar lips grazing over the sensitive flesh.

I sucked in a breath.

My eyes had fallen closed the moment he'd pushed me onto the bed in this seedy motel room that rented by the hour.

I didn't want to look at him; didn't want to see that this wasn't the man I'd been fantasizing about for weeks.

It wasn't Jasper; I couldn't even remember the name that he'd given.

As that thought flashed through my mind, my stomach rolled painfully and I pushed him off me hastily.

_He _wasn't who I wanted.

**Tomb**

I shut down in the days that followed and my life – both work and personal – became nothing but a never ending stream of tireless monotony.

I couldn't find it in me to care, though.

There was very little that mattered to me outside of my job, and I made sure that, work wise, I was squared away.

My nights and weekends, however, were spent alone in my barracks room, listening to music and resisting the very real – and very persistent – urge to take _matters_ into my own hand.

It wasn't easy; _that_ was not the kind of release I wanted.

**Underlying**

Weeks passed and I remained in this isolation.

I didn't know what I was waiting for, but I knew what I was avoiding. In both the physical and mental sense, I never let him linger too long, never let him hold contact, not that there were attempts to catch my attention.

He only seemed interested in haunting my thoughts.

I worked overtime to ignore his presence when sharing close quarters. Only once did his brows crease and eyes grow curious, but I pushed it away as he, otherwise, never seemed to notice.

I couldn't deal with the unspoken tension anymore.

**Harbinger**

Lack of sleep had begun taking its toll and, one afternoon, my irritation got the best of me. A single snarky comment was enough to land me in his office.

He remained formal as he tried to press the situation, firing off questions regarding my recent behavior.

Defensive and frustrated, I reacted.

Within seconds he softened, and suddenly his questions were of a different nature. Clearly concerned, he inquired if there were any problems on or off post.

"-haven't seen you off post in a while."

That reminder startled me and I couldn't comprehend where he was going with this.

**Cosmic**

Confusion clouded my senses as he crossed round to stand in front of me. His brows stitched together as his mind seemed to work overtime in organizing his thoughts.

"You – you don't have to…" with a shake of his head, he broke eye contact, "I'm concerned about you."

His voice trailed into a whisper, expression tight with conflict and tension.

The inner workings of his mind seemed to be all laid out, and surprise shuddered through me. With a flicker to my lips, he set off a chain reaction within me that threatened and changed my universe as we stood.

**Ethereal**

My lips were a whisper away, questioning with my eyes if this – the closeness, the action to be taken – was permitted. My answer was found in his deep inhale, in his seizing of my lips.

Soft and unrushed, we pulled each other in; one hand wound up my chest and around my neck, pulling me closer and tilting my head at the same time.

My own traced every solid inch of him, determined to take in everything before all this was lost.

Moments after the gentle, repeated suction of our mouths began his tongue – wet, warm and sweet – sought passage.

**Athletic**

We were interrupted by a knock at the door, and he shared a smile with me as I slipped out.

Our paths didn't cross again until the next night at the gym on post.

I was bothered by the extra bodies there until I saw him. In my excitement, they all fell away and I was left alone to take in his form.

Sweat gleamed as he worked with the free weights, muscles flexing with each repetition.

I was foolish as I initiated eye contact. His eyes widened before he glared, bringing in the reality of my very public mistake.

**Pallid**

I tried to work out but found myself far too distracted. After only about forty-five minutes, I decided to leave.

The fresh air was a welcome relief; I inhaled and exhaled slowly as I tried to remind myself that his reaction wasn't because of _me_; it was the situation.

My internal pep talk, however, fell on deaf ears. I returned to my room downtrodden, defeated.

I fell into bed fully dressed and stared at the ceiling, willing sleep to come so I could stop obsessing.

It hadn't been intentional, but I knew that what I'd done could hold serious consequences.

**Incorrigible**

"_Sergeant … I mean … Peter?"_

I recognized the voice right away and sat up quickly, intrigued and confused at the same time. It was, obviously, not a work-related phone call.

We shared uncomfortable small talk and an awkward silence before he blurted out what I least expected: an apology.

Jasper continued to speak.

"_This could end _really _badly,_" he'd admitted with a sigh. Internally, I cheered that there was a _this_ to worry about. Verbally, though, I agreed with the assessment.

It _could_ and _I _was prepared for that possibility.

"But, this _need_ isn't just going to go away."

**Vast**

Our confessions opened the doors for us to truly get to know one another; the discovery that Jasper and I had more in common than I'd initially assumed was, oddly, relieving.

His favorite color, like mine, was blue; we'd both been born and raised in the south; classic rock was our music preference of choice.

By the time we'd started discussing our _other_ preferences, just the sound of Jasper's voice had me rock hard; aching for him.

The heavy breathing on the other end of the line indicated that he was having a similar problem.

Moans soon replaced our words.

**Celebrate**

Two weeks passed in a blur of long days where we were forced to pretend that our relationship was nothing more than that of a superior and his soldier.

The late night phone calls that ended with both of us passed out – sweaty but sated – were worth it, though.

It was both the best and worst two weeks of my life.

However, tonight would be a true test of our strength and the unspoken limits that we had. We were both aware of what could potentially happen in a public but casual setting.

At the on-post Fourth of July festivities.

**Hypnotic**

His lithe form was like a magnet for my eyes and, as the hours went by, I couldn't help but watch him, enraptured.

Though I'd have never used the term _beautiful_ in regards to a man in the past, it was the best way that I could think of to describe Lieutenant Colonel Jasper Whitlock.

He was everything that I wanted but he represented all the things that I couldn't have, at least not in the way that I often fantasized about.

As he moved about, wandering from one group of co-workers to another, my gaze followed.

It was unavoidable.

**Sanguine**

I escaped to the restroom in search of peace. He hadn't looked at me once.

Just as dark thoughts started to creep in, the door creaked open.

Previous assumptions were rewritten; gaze focused on me as the lock clicked.

Not a second more was wasted.

I pinned him to the door; careful to avoid the knob, I took in the man before me. Eyes dazed with lust, lips pleading for contact as his body hardened and waited for my command.

The pieces came all together as I realized I had absolute power over him just as he did with me.

**Tryst**

In our hushed passion, he took control with whispered demands to meet him at a secluded hotel. **I left the party moments later, key in hand and Jasper following at a safe distance behind me.**

I stood as he entered – a verifiable force of nature. Lust overwhelmed my senses and he pounced.

His lips fueled the fire growing inside me and his hands pulled at my clothes.

I growled as Jasper moved back, briefly, to undo my belt.

He chuckled lowly as his palm pressed gently into my aching cock and offered me a smile of things still to come.

**Rapacious**

Our clothing was lost to the room; Jasper pressed me backwards onto the bed. My legs bent over the edge as he positioned himself on his knees before me.

His lips trailed soft warmth down my chest, nipping and teasing as he reached my lower abdomen.

I didn't get a chance to demand more. Jasper's tongue licked around my head before his mouth enveloped me.

Pleasure surged through my body; my hips jerked in desperate need. He took me deeper, humming as he went and setting off the chain reaction.

"Fuck, Jasper," I groaned as I came, clutching the sheets.

**Concupiscence**

Tasting myself on him, I alternated between softly biting and sucking on his lower lip until I was completely between his legs, in place to return the favor.

Teasingly, I trailed my tongue up and down his length and around his head before pulling him into my mouth; creating gentle suction, testing the depths that I could take him in. His moans set off my own in hopes of heightening the pleasure.

One hand held him as the other explored, massaging his balls as I increased the pace.

With his whispered warning, I watched as he fell over the edge.

**Satisfaction**

In an effort to let our bodies recharge, we moved to lie together.

His hands wound around my neck, pulling me in randomly to steal exploratory kisses as mine traveled the contours of his chest.

Excitement vibrated through my being – excitement that echoed in his eyes. I'd never seen Jasper look so happy.

His fingers took a slow path south; the sensation of his hands on my body was enough to make me groan. I moved to the soft skin slightly below his ear, nibbling until he moaned in return.

"Just think of the fun that is still to come."


	6. For vi0lentserenity:  Two Person Party

**Two Person Party**

**Pairing:** JasperxPeter  
**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and all recognizable characters belong to SM.

_**Erica, **__I know you told me that I'd better not be writing anything for you since you never finished my birthday fic but did you really expect me to listen? I sure as heck hope not. In fact, I've been stressing myself out since June trying to write something for your birthday. There have been a lot of failed attempts that Nae knows _all_ about. Plus, you couldn't seem to make up your mind on whether you wanted JasPeter or Jalice. So, I wrote both. I love you, ficwife bffl and I wish I could be there with you to celebrate your birthday instead of stuck here in Hawai'i. Hope it's memorable anyway!_

_Big thanks to __**naelany**__ for pre-reading and the prompts and the beta work and __**SweetDulcinea **__for beta'ing last minute and doing such a fuckawesome job on it!_

* * *

**Distance**

I watched him from across the room, my eyes taking in his lithe and lanky frame appreciatively. It wasn't often that my brother could successfully convince me to get out of the house and party with him, but for once, I was thankful that he'd pushed me tonight.

The entire night, my eyes had been on the man that had walked through the door barely fifteen minutes after we had.

He was devastatingly gorgeous, and a very specific, persistent part of my anatomy had certainly taken notice.

Shifting to hide my rather overt and protruding reaction to him, I grimaced.

**Imbibe**

It wasn't until an hour later, after I'd downed drink after drink – scotch, neat – that I'd worked up enough courage to ask about him.

"Peter?" Edward had responded as I nodded in the man's direction, a smirk pulling up one side of his mouth. "He's single." A nod followed this statement before my brother turned his dark green eyes on me and raised his eyebrow in question.

"You interested?"

"Would he be?" That, of course, was the crux of the matter. There was no point in pursuing something – _someone_ – if it were unattainable.

"You mean is he gay?" Edward asked.

**Happy**

Clutching the glass tumbler in my hand, my knuckles white under the strain, I nodded in response.

It felt like the whole evening, and whether or not I enjoyed myself tonight, hung in the balance as I waited for Edward to reply.

"Then he'd definitely be interested." Edward's smirk transformed into a full-fledged smile as he clapped me once on the shoulder – a gesture of support – before wandering off to find his girlfriend.

I smiled, too.

After a long moment of indecision and second guessing, I tossed back the drink that I held and placed my cup on the counter.

**Over**

The crowd was thick, and as I made my way through the mass of grinding, sweaty bodies, I gave myself a pep talk.

It'd been a long while since I'd been with anyone after my last relationship had ended.

My proclivity to withdraw at the drop of a dime was my greatest flaw and it'd been no different when Riley and I had gone our separate ways. It was that character trait that often prompted Edward to include me in his plans, even when I was more prone to declining than accepting.

Now, though, I felt ready to move on.

**Bass**

The music was loud and pulsing. I could feel the beat course through my body with each step closer to Peter.

He was standing beside the speakers with a beer in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. I stopped to watch him, briefly, and felt my dick stir in my pants as his lips wrapped around the filter.

I swallowed thickly as I tore my eyes away.

My feet continued to carry me forward and I soon found myself standing in front of Peter, my mouth turned up at the corners as I caught his lingering stare.

**Address**

"Hey," he said as he leaned forward, his mouth beside my ear. "I'm Peter."

"Jasper," I replied, mimicking his movements while my brow furrowed at the predicament before smoothing out almost as quickly. "Do you want to head outside, talk?" I questioned before tilting my head back and catching the way that his tongue swept across his lower lip.

A wide grin settled on his face as he nodded and gestured for me to lead the way.

I could feel his gaze on my back as we made our way to the front door and I shivered beneath his stare.

**Disbelief**

"I've never seen you around before," Peter stated as he finished off his cigarette. I followed the thin tendrils of smoke with my eyes as he spoke, contemplative.

"You wouldn't have," I said, shrugging nonchalantly with the words. "This isn't really my scene but my brother – Edward – wouldn't take _no_ for an answer tonight."

"Cullen?" Peter asked, smirking. "You're the younger brother of the famed Edward Cullen?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his words as I answered in the affirmative. My brother _was _a rather hot commodity around here. Unfortunately, he was also a one woman kind of man.

**Anticipation**

We talked awhile longer about Edward and, by relation, Bella before the conversation turned.

"So what brings you out tonight?" Peter asked, one eyebrow arched seductively as he looked at me. I bit my lip, smirking inwardly as Peter's gaze locked on my mouth and his eyes darkened considerably.

"Like I said," I replied slowly, Peter's reaction providing me with a confidence that I usually lacked, "he wouldn't take no for an answer tonight – something of which I'm feeling awfully grateful for right now."

"Is that so?" I didn't miss the way that Peter shifted, adjusting himself.

I smiled widely.

**Firm**

Peter lit another cigarette while we stood out on the front steps. While I normally felt awkward around new people, talking to him seemed natural.

It unnerved me, slightly, but not enough to walk away. I was far too attracted to the man standing across from me to leave.

Unfortunately, I wasn't yet confident enough to voice these thoughts – to tell Peter that I'd wanted more than just simple conversation when I'd approached him.

Toeing the edge of the top step, I looked out over the yard and startled when I felt a hard, warm body press into my back.

**Bold**

"If you want me to stop, Jasper, tell me now." Peter's voice was low, husky, as he spoke against my ear.

I shivered and leaned back into him, giving myself over to the immediate surge of pleasure that I felt.

"Don't stop." The two words were spoken softly as I tilted my head, looking over my shoulder. I shook my head at my inability to say anything more and turned to face Peter, pressing my lips to his in the same moment.

It started off chaste, but soon, we were grasping at each other, groaning as our movements became frantic.

**Knowing**

"Let's get out of here," Peter suggested as he pulled back. His eyes were hooded and I bit back a groan as he shifted. The feeling of him hard against my thigh had a myriad of lascivious images flashing through my mind, each one much more salacious than the last.

I agreed quickly and we both stumbled down the steps our mouths not parting for more than a few seconds at a time.

"I live a few houses down."

I moaned in acknowledgment, glad that we wouldn't have to go far.

There was no doubt about what was to come.

**Alive**

In no time at all, we'd arrived at Peter's house.

I was filled with a nervous anticipation and my fingers tingled with the energy that he'd caused, created. The feelings that were coursing through my body were unlike anything I'd ever experienced.

It was freeing, something I'd never felt before – not even with Riley – and I found that I wanted it; that I wanted to feel it all the time.

"_God_, Jasper," Peter murmured against my ear as we moved through the entryway. "I can't wait – _fuck_ – right here, baby."

My back hit the wall beside the front door, hard.

**Control**

Fisting my hands in Peter's hair, I pulled him against me and wrapped a leg around his.

"I can't wait, either," I admitted, breathless. "I don't _want to_ wait."

That was all the permission Peter needed before he was grasping at the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head. His mouth moved across my neck and down my sternum as he kissed at the bare flesh.

I moaned as he descended farther, fingers digging into the flesh at my hips, gripping me possessively.

The sight of him on his knees in front of me nearly did me in.

**Gasp**

Without pretense, Peter undid my jeans and tugged them down. A devilish smirk appeared on his face when he realized that I was going commando, and I returned the look with one of my own and an off-handed shrug.

"It's more comfortable." My breathing was fast, erratic, as he nuzzled his cheek against my throbbing erection.

My fingers grasped at the wall without finding purchase as the surge of intense pleasure coursed through me.

"I wasn't complaining," Peter responded lowly.

Then, he licked the underside of my dick in one long, slow stroke before sucking the tip into his mouth.

**Frantic**

One hand went to his head, my fingers simultaneously brushing through and tugging on the dirty blond strands.

"_Fuuuuck_." The curse was long, drawn out, as Peter continued with his actions, his palm wrapped around the base of my shaft, stroking in time with the movements of his mouth.

I was at his mercy; my words were tinged with desperation. I was falling apart.

"Don't ... _fuck _… so _fucking _close," I moaned.

The words ran together incoherently.

Taking me in deeper, Peter swallowed, his throat contracting around me and making me whimper.

I shuddered, groaning loudly as I came.

**More**

My breaths were heavy and harsh as I tugged at Peter's hair, pulling him to his feet in front of me.

I crushed my lips to his and a growl ripped from my chest at the taste of my release coating his mouth. Our tongues tangled together, biting, sucking and sliding in a fit of unrestrained passion.

We were insatiable.

"Take this off," I breathed out, my fingers tucked into the waistband of Peter's jeans, tugging at the fabric.

He complied swiftly and I leaned back to rip his shirt off, over his head, and dropped it to the floor.

**Collect**

Falling to my knees in front of him, saliva pooled in my mouth at the sight of Peter hard and ready.

_For me_.

I didn't hesitate to take him into my mouth, sucking earnestly, my tongue tracing the vein on the underside of his cock.

Moving my hands to his ass, I dug my fingers into the flesh, silently urging him to fuck my mouth.

My arousal was renewed as his hips snapped forward repeatedly, fast and hard.

I hummed and moaned around him in approval.

Relaxing my throat as he came, I swallowed the thick streams of sticky liquid.

**Late**

Peter collapsed to the floor beside me, his forehead resting on my shoulder. I could feel his warm breath spreading over my bare, sweaty shoulder and I shivered in response.

This felt comfortable, _right_, and I wasn't ready for the night to end yet despite the hour.

"Bed?" Peter grunted into the side of my neck, following it with a quick nip at the flesh just above my thudding pulse point.

I answered in the affirmative, my breath catching in my throat as Peter's palms ghosted over my sides, squeezing once before standing and offering me his hand.

"Let's go."

**Morning**

My eyes opened wearily as I felt the bed shift behind me. The sun was still rising, bathing the room in an orange-yellow glow.

It took me a moment to remember where I was, whose bed I was in. Once I did, though, a grin spread over my face and I rolled on to my back.

Peter was across the room, rifling through the clothes in his closet – still naked.

His back was a network of muscled lines. They shifted and rolled beneath the thin barrier of flesh, and again, I felt myself hardening at just the sight of him.

**Tease**

"Morning," I mumbled, my voice husky – sleep-filled.

The answering smile I received was enough to make my chest tighten and ache more than the erection hidden beneath the white cotton sheets.

We stared at each other briefly, stupid grins on both our faces, before Peter cleared his throat and ran a hand over his face.

"Breakfast? Coffee?"

Nodding, I shifted to the edge of the mattress and swung my legs over the side, standing up in one smooth motion. Stretching my arms above my head, I smirked at the stifled groan from Peter before turning to face him.

_Still nude_.

**Again**

Time ceased to exist as Peter looked at me, eyes dark and breaths heavy.

Even though we'd seen each other completely bare the night before, this was different. There was no frenetic rush to shed layers, to _feel_ each other, to come together _and_ apart.

The desperation that I'd felt for Peter at the party was absent – replaced by something _more_, something indefinable.

Minutes passed before I broke the trance and moved around the bed toward Peter. Our hands explored much more tentatively once I was close enough.

The next two hours were spent in various positions, on various surfaces.

**Smooth**

I finally managed to pull myself away from Peter. The clock read half past two.

We were both hot and sweaty, but sated. A quick shower followed.

"How about that breakfast?" I asked as we got dressed, my hand unwittingly reaching up to brush a lock of hair from his face. "Or would it be lunch now?" I glanced, fleetingly, toward the window and the bright sky beyond it.

Peter laughed, nodding, as he gestured for me to exit the room.

"I could definitely go for something to eat." His words were spoken softly against my ear, laced with innuendo.

**Fishing**

Lunch was simple and quick, a couple of sandwiches each.

Even with as hungry as I was, I was much more interested in getting information from Peter – information that I _should have_ requested before we'd returned to his house.

With a plate and a bottle of beer in front of me, I placed my hands on the table and looked at him, contemplative.

"You look like you're over-thinking something."

Peter's voice drew me from my thoughts. I caught his gaze quickly before dropping my head.

"I was – well, I probably should have asked last night but… you _are_ single, right?"

**Learning**

"That remains to be seen." Peter grinned widely, shooting me a pointed glance before he continued to eat.

I exhaled loudly with his response, relieved that what happened between us wasn't some illicit affair on his part. As quickly as my heart rate had returned to normal, though, it picked back up.

The implication in his answer didn't go unnoticed.

Smiling shyly, I ducked my head down – a nervous habit that I couldn't break.

Instead of acknowledging what Peter said, I suggested something else entirely – a way for us to get to know each other.

A game of twenty questions.

**Hope**

Peter and I went back and forth, asking each other questions and learning everything that we could in what little time we had left before I had to leave.

We discussed everything from favorite colors and foods to past sexual partners and relationships we'd been in.

Before I knew it night had fallen and it was time for me to go. I had fifteen missed calls from Edward and even more unopened text messages to read.

After trading phone numbers, Peter asked me out for drinks the following weekend.

I accepted quickly, without hesitation before capturing his mouth with mine.


	7. For vi0lentserenity: Unexpected Surprise

**Unexpected Surprise**

**Pairing:** JasperxAlice  
**Rating:** M(ish)

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and all recognizable characters belong to SM.

_**Era**__, I'm not very good at writing jalice but, well, anything for you … I hope you enjoy this little drabble arc set, uh, thing. I'm an articulate one, huh? Anyway, I love you and Happy Birthday, lady! _

_Again, thank you to __**naelany**__ for the pre-read and beta work. Love you, bb!_

* * *

**Nervous**

"Jazz," Alice called from the top of the stairs, a look of concealed worry on her face. "Can you come up here, please? We need to talk."

Those words never preceded a good conversation.

Nodding, I down the last of my beer quickly.

Alice was the epitome of energy all the time; it was one of the many reasons that I'd fallen in love with her in the first place so, seeing her looking so serious, almost fearful, made a knot form in my stomach.

My palms were sweating profusely as I ascended the stairs, preparing myself for the worst.

**Vacillate**

I stopped briefly outside our bedroom door, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, before entering.

"Everything okay?" I asked, afraid of the response that my question would garner.

"Yes – no – I don't know." A sigh followed Alice's words and she patted the spot beside her on the bed, silently requesting that I join her.

My steps were sluggish as I moved and my eyes darted between hers as I tried to determine what it was Alice needed to talk to me about.

The expression she'd worn just moments prior had smoothed out and been replaced by a calm sort of indifference.

**News**

Alice's mouth moved – opening and closing repeatedly – before she shook her head and sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this," she finally admitted, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Are _we_ okay?" I needed to know – couldn't continue on with my heart thudding the way that it was inside my chest. It _physically_ ached.

"What? Yes, of course we are – at least I hope that we are." The look on Alice's face was incredulous as she regarded me, smoothing back the locks of hair that had fallen into my face tenderly.

"I just – well, we're – we're pregnant."

**Surprise**

"We're _what_?" I'd heard what Alice had said but couldn't quite grasp the reality of her confession.

"Pregnant."

Unwittingly, my mouth stretched into a large, ear-to-ear grin and I grabbed Alice's face between my hands as I stared into her eyes.

"We're having a baby?" Tears clouded my vision, even through the smile that I wore, as I captured her mouth with my own. I repeated the words over and over again, both verbally and mentally.

My words were colored with disbelief and awe when I pulled away, the back of my fingers skimming Alice's cheeks.

"You – you're not mad?"

**Incredulous**

My eyes widened at Alice's question and I shook my head quickly, comically, from side to side.

"Did you think that I would be?" I asked in return, not understanding _why_ she would. "I know that – I mean, we said that we weren't ready yet but things don't always go according to plan." A shrug followed my statement as I lay back on the bed, pulling Alice down with me.

"So, you're happy?"

I couldn't help but scoff at her question, the worry displayed on her face, as I moved to cover Alice's body and peppered her face with kisses.

**Whisper**

The soft, playful giggles that escaped Alice's mouth were like music to my ears and I relished the sound.

"I can't believe that we're having a baby," I murmured against her lips.

"We are," she breathed back before her hand wrapped around my neck, her fingers tangling in my hair and tugging the strands. "We should celebrate before I'm too big to do so."

A smirk flickered across my lips at the suggestion and I slid my hands beneath the hem of her shirt, stroking the soft flesh in reverence.

Our words were few and far between after her declaration


	8. For gypsysue: The Wolery

-O-

**The Wolery**

**Pairing:** EdwardxJasper  
**Rating:** M(ish)**  
Prompt: ****http:/imgur(DOT)com/mztFQ(DOT)jpg****  
Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and all recognizable characters belong to SM.

_Big thanks to __**naelany**__ for beta'ing and for the word prompts and to my bbdoll, life partner __**baneling**__ for the picture prompt. _

Dear Sue,  
You are lovely...When I asked Tania for some direction in writing this A/N...and this is what she suggested.

***start of convo***

**Me:**  
um...do we want to make any specific points?  
**Tania:**

uhh, no?  
just happy birthdayyyyy  
and we're retarded  
but she still loves us  
because we're awesome too  
***end of convo***

So yeah...Happy Birthday, my love! Would you like to be my dirty mistress? I feel like we don't see each other enough. It's the only other gift I can offer you. Because when you read these drabbles...I believe your train of thought will go something like "Um...who..where...wait, what the fuck just happened?" So, explanation. I'm not sure if you've seen the picture...but...2 months ago Tania said to me...we need to write 30 drabbles for Sue's birthday. "Okay, no problems...let's do them before my midterms." Cue to 2 weeks ago. "OMG. We need to write!" So we cut it way down and decided for it to be a lite version since I was entering a near-psychotic study ridden state. "This is the picture prompt I've been given and here are the words. I don't know what to make of this so I'm gonna put it on you." Well...remember that near-psychotic study ridden state...yeah, well with 1 hour and 22 minutes of sleep, too much Ritalin/coffee and the strong need to procrastinate that near-psychotic became totally and completely neurotic and delusional. And well...That's how we ended up here. I'm sorry in advance. I can't really tell you where to go from here. But...um...I know have a silver owl necklace that I've named Thomas.  
Happy Birthday!

P.S. I'm all better now...sane and stuff. Midterms/Practicals over and set to leave for Puerto Rico...which is where I'll be on your birthday so please don't take offense if you don't hear from me personally. ily. –Era

-.-

Well, then, since she basically covered everything ... Happy Birthday, bb. I don't even know what to follow her epic A/N up with except that. Oh, and I love. Oh, and I totally perved up Winnie-the-Pooh. I'm so terrible. If you (or anyone else) doesn't understand the title reference, refer to here: **http:/www(DOT)just-pooh(DOT)com/owl(DOT)html** ... Like I said, I totally perved up a kiddie story. Oops? Yea, I'm not really sorry about it either. *shrugs* Anyway, we hope you at least get a laugh out of these if you don't think we're completely bat shit insane, or something. For the record, though, WE think we're completely bat shit insane. Truth. I love you, bbdoll. Again, happy freakin' birthday and I hope you have/had an amazing, amazing day! - T

-O-

**Help**

Edward and I were moving today. The apartment he'd shared with his sister was too small for all three of us and I needed to get away from my parents.

It had taken us awhile to find the right apartment. After weeks of combing the ads and calling realtors, we finally came across exactly what we were looking for. It wasn't too big, nor was it too far from our respective jobs.

It was, in short, _perfect_.

From the moment that the sun had risen, we'd been in constant movement.

It wasn't until we'd begun unpacking that I saw _them_.

**Challenge**

My mouth ran dry as dozens of black button eyes stared up at me from the box in which they were so neatly packed away. These were _not _supposed to come with us.

"Oh! There they are. I was worried Alice had forgotten to pack them for me."

Sheer joy spread over his face as he took the box from me and headed straight into our bedroom.

"Yeah…that would have been awful."

I forced cheer into my tone as I spoke; he loved those motherfucking owls so much. I couldn't take that from him.

I'd just have to endure it.

**Sucker**

"G'mornin' to you, too," I muttered lowly, a stuttered groan falling from my lips.

My eyes fell closed as Edward responded by taking my cock into his mouth and humming around the slick, swollen flesh.

I couldn't remember falling asleep but I wasn't complaining about the method Edward used to wake me up. His hands and lips worked together in tandem, playing my body like he did his piano.

It was the feeling of being watched that drew me from the edge of bliss I'd been teetering on. My gaze met those of the tiny stuffed owls across the room.

**Cut**

Days had passed and still they stared.

Every movement was tracked; every moan was seemingly mocked by their blank looks and colorful cloth body patterns.

I couldn't take it anymore. The motherfucking owls had to go.

I mildly entertained the thought of hacking them to bits with various objects. The scissors, a kitchen knife, a borrowed chainsaw…but in the end, I realized it had to be Edward's decision to let them go, as any stuffed owl acts of murder would likely result in our demise.

Now I just had to figure out how to make it seem for the best.

**Charity**

"Edward," I called out as I entered the apartment. I could hear his muffled movements coming from the direction of the bedroom.

I'd mentioned a few days prior that the owls creeped me out and, after a lot of debating and disagreements, he'd finally relented. He would be donating them to Goodwill.

Entering the room, I watched as Edward packed what was left of the owls into a box, his mouth turned down into a frown. Sighing, I stepped into the room and wound my arms around his waist, hugging him to me.

"Thank you," I whispered against his temple

**Stuffing**

Curiosity overrode my suspicion.

The box had arrived mere moments before, clearly hand delivered; an envelope taped on top with my name written by Alice's unique scribble. There were still a few hours until Edward arrived home from work and fearing the worst, I carefully opened the letter.

"Man the fuck up."

_Oh, dear God, no_. I ripped into the box and my worst fears were confirmed.

More motherfucking owls were contained within. Double in their numbers, stronger in their presence.

I had two choices, be the bigger man and let my man be happy…

Or find the fucking matches.


	9. For ahizelm: Basic Math

**Basic Math**

**Pairing:** JasperxEdward  
**Rating:** M**  
Prompt: **College Tutoring, ExJ.

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and all recognizable characters belong to SM.

_**Ang, **__I don't even know where to start here and a simple "Happy Birthday" seems far too trite. So, here goes nothing: thank you for being such a wonderful friend for the time that I've known you – and especially over the last year. I couldn't even begin to explain what that means to me. For that, and so much more, I hope you have a wonderful day full of family, friends and – above all else – love. You deserve it. I love you to infinity and beyond (and am working on apparating to Texas rtfn). __**xx, T**_

* * *

**Library**

I gathered up my text books and stuffed them into my bag, grumbling under my breath as I did so. I didn't need a tutor, at least as far as I was concerned.

Unfortunately, the probationary committee was of a different mind, and my scholarship was at stake. The only reason I'd given in to their demands was because I couldn't afford to lose the funding that was paying for my education.

I had no other choice, and no relevant arguments.

The musty smell of books, and perpetual silence, would be my constant companion until I brought my GPA up.

**Sneak**

I crept into the back room I'd been directed to and looked around. There was only one other person present. I quietly observed him for a moment before clearing my throat to announce my presence.

His head whipped around quickly, and I felt my heart stutter in my chest. I'd never seen a man that looked as innocently handsome as he did.

My gaze lingered, taking him in slowly and silently before meeting his stare. A smirk pulled up one corner of my mouth as I noticed his blush.

"Jasper Whitlock?" He mumbled uncertainly, his question directed at the floor.

**Brilliant**

My smirk transformed into a lazy grin as I walked across the room, pulling out a chair across from him.

"Sure am," I responded, offering my hand and quirking an eyebrow in question. His answering smile was bright, if not slightly strained, as he took my hand.

"Edward Cullen."

Nodding in acknowledgment, I wracked my brain for why that name sounded so familiar. I was sure I'd heard it before; I just couldn't place when, or where.

"Cullen," I repeated softly, eyebrows furrowed together in deep concentration.

His face flushed again as he ducked his head, mumbling.

"Emmett Cullen's brother."

**Distraction**

As we got to work, Edward explaining how everything would progress, I couldn't stop thinking about the revelation.

It was public knowledge that Emmett's younger brother was gay. Everyone knew about the fights he'd gotten into back in college defending the man that currently sat across from me..

And while I'd recognized the name right off, I hadn't known how fucking gorgeous he was until I'd stepped foot in this room.

"How does that sound?"

The dulcet tones of his voice drew me from my thoughts and, caught off guard, I stuttered out an affirmative response.

I was so screwed.

**Glasses**

The next few days passed by without incident, though my mind had undoubtedly been taken over by one Edward Cullen.

When I'd returned to the dorms after our initial meeting, I'd immediately looked him up on Facebook.

The disabled privacy features made it easy for me, and with each picture that I clicked through, my attraction toward him grew exponentially.

There was no denying how gorgeous he was.

Even the things I would have ignored on anyone else caught my eye, and the attention of another part of my anatomy.

Like the black framed bifocals he wore in certain images.

**Need**

By the end of our second week of tutoring sessions, I'd learned absolutely nothing about the subject matter. Math, it seemed, would never be my strong point.

I had, however, learned that Edward bit his bottom lip when he was thinking, and he ran his hand through his hair and flushed crimson when he got nervous.

A fact I exploited as often as I could.

There wasn't a single doubt in my mind that I wouldn't be able to contain myself much longer.

I'd been with others before, but none had made me desire them as much as Edward did.

**Focus**

"Are you paying attention?" Edward's voice was playfully teasing as he interrupted my fantasies of what I'd like to do to him yet again.

In response, I offered him a sheepish smile and returned my attention to the book that lay propped open on the table.

"Letters have no place in math," I grumbled half-heartedly as I stared at the offending object.

It was the same old argument I'd been using since high school. One that never failed to make Edward chuckle indulgently as he rolled his eyes, explaining the problem solving steps once more.

I didn't hear a word.

**Chance**

Over the days and weeks that I'd been working with Edward to bring up my grade, I'd been suitably distracted. My thoughts often wandered to less than innocent scenarios involving the two of us and little to no clothes.

I'd come to expect this, and I indulged in every fantasy when I returned to my dorm room afterward.

The sheer want I felt for him had reached a fevered pitch, one that needed to be sated.

Throwing caution to the wind, I scooted my chair closer to Edward's, brushing his denim clad thigh with my fingers.

He stopped talking abruptly.

**Hopeful**

The silence lingered for a beat longer than I was comfortable with.

My free hand brushed through my hair roughly as I peeked over at Edward. His eyes were focused on where my fingers were, lids drooping and tongue running over his lower lip slowly.

The seemingly subconscious action spurred me on. My touch became bolder. I smirked when I heard him stifle a groan.

I redirected my gaze to Edward's face, taking in his profile and listening as he breathing picked up slightly.

"Wanna get out of here?" I whispered, hoping I didn't sound as eager as I felt.

**Ramble**

"But we still have a lot of work to do," Edward responded just a little too quickly, reaching for the scattered papers and trying to arrange them into a neat stack.

The crimson flush of his cheeks made me grin.

"Plus, you have a test in a couple of days and if we don't study, you won't pass it."

Though I knew he was right, I ignored Edward's words as he continued to speak. The sound was a nice buzz, background noise – _adorable _even, but not what I wanted to hear.

I leaned in whispering, "Please, Edward?"

He shivered slightly.

**Invite**

Inhaling deeply, I waited for Edward to answer. I'd respect his decision no matter what.

I hoped he'd say "Yes," though.

My heart hammered against my ribcage as Edward exhaled, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet space. His head lifted minutely, searching my face, before he nodded.

"My place," he mumbled, his nerves reappearing as he looked anywhere _but _at me.

Lifting my hand, I grasped his chin softly and turned his face to mine.

"That's the best damn thing I've heard all day."

"It's probably the only thing you've heard all day," he huffed, chuckling softly.

I grinned.

**Home**

Edward was mostly quiet as we got into his car and left campus, almost contemplative. Despite that, I couldn't keep my hands to myself.

A fact Edward seemed to appreciate if his soft moans were any indication.

I massaged his thigh slowly, inching my hand higher – grazing the growing bulge with my fingertips in an attempt to illicit more of a response from him.

My eyes were constantly moving, flickering back and forth between his face and his crotch.

"We're – _God, _that feels good," Edward murmured, his head tilting backward.

"We need to get inside," I responded, voice low. "Now."

**Tumble**

Edward unlocked and opened the door to his apartment, letting it swing inward. The resounding thud echoed around the interior.

Stepping inside behind him, I pressed my chest to his back. Running my hands over his abdomen, I lifted his shirt inch by inch.

I could feel the sparse trail of hair beneath my fingers. I groaned against his ear.

"As much as I'd love to take you right here," I breathed out, licking the shell slowly. "A bed would be much more comfortable."

Exhaling quickly, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, tripping over air in his rush.

**Consent**

We managed to reach his room unscathed after the minor setback.

I licked my bottom lip slowly as Edward crawled onto the mattress, turning to face me when he reached the center. His eyes were hooded, dark and inviting.

Following his lead, I joined him on the bed.

Our bodies were inches apart as I reached out. My hand tangled in the loose tendrils of hair at the nape of his neck and pulled his face toward mine.

Touching my mouth to his, I inhaled deeply and my eyes fluttered close.

Edward's responding moan was all the permission I needed.

**Shiver**

Tightening my grip, I shuffled closer to Edward.

I could feel the way his chest expanded and contracted with each heavy breath he took. I could feel his arousal as he gripped my waist, pulling me against him.

Breaking the kiss, I tugged his head back and pressed my mouth to his neck. I licked and nipped at the pale flesh.

My lips curved up into a smirk as he trembled beneath my hands, his broken and incoherent pleas filling the air around us.

Straightening up, I fisted the hem of Edward's shirt and pulled it up.

"Get this off."

**Trace**

I'd imagined, frequently, what he'd look like beneath the cotton material but reality was far better than anything my mind had come up with.

My eyes moved over him slowly, taking in every dip, curve and line that made up his upper torso. He was well-built, but not excessively muscular.

_Fucking perfect_.

Unable to stop myself, I ran my hands over his chest. My mouth followed a similar path, kissing and nipping at the bare flesh.

"Stop – _fuck_ – teasing," Edward muttered as he gripped my own shirt and tugged it off.

"All you had to do was ask," I growled.

**Shift**

My hands worked the denim down his legs, brushing against the sensitive skin as I shuffled backward. I pulled the heavy material lower, until it was nothing but a pile of fabric crumpled at the foot of the bed.

The sight of Edward sprawled out across the mattress, completely naked, was one I wanted to capture and keep with me forever. His cock was hard, swollen with arousal and glistening at the tip.

It made my mouth water.

Straddling his thighs, I pressed my mouth eagerly to his.

"Your turn," Edward breathed out, watching me hungrily from beneath his eyelashes.

**Grasp**

My breathing had been reduced to harsh, heavy pants as Edward and I stared at each other.

As much as I'd wanted him from the moment I'd laid eyes on him that first day, the reality of it actually happening was surreal.

Sliding off the bed, I quickly undid the buttons on my jeans and pushed them down.

I watched as Edward's gaze dropped, fingers twitching beside his hip as if he wanted to touch me, or take himself in hand.

With a smirk, I gripped my cock at the base, stroking it slowly.

Groaning loudly, he mirrored my actions.

**Chase**

I'd watched porn before. Multiple times.

None of it even came close to comparing to how Edward looked with his palm wrapped around his dick as he watched me.

It was better than anything I'd ever seen before. Tilting my head to one side, I stared unabashedly.

"_Goddamn,_"I muttered,"that's so _fucking _hot."

My words were no more than a low grunt as I sped up.

Everything, from the way he bit his bottom lip to the way he twisted his wrist on every upstroke, had me desperate for release.

"_Fuck_…"The breathless curse fell from my mouth unchecked.

**Confession**

A sound of discontent escaped me as Edward's motions stilled.

My hand remained where it was, fingers flexing sporadically around myself as I breathed heavily. I'd been _right there_, right on the edge of complete bliss.

"I – I want to _taste_ you," Edward stated, stumbling over his words as he met my gaze.

I swallowed thickly, nodding, as I stroked myself once more. I couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to have _his_ mouth on me instead.

Climbing back onto the bed, I watched as Edward licked his lips slowly.

"And _feel_ you," he continued, smirking slightly.

**Ask**

Gripping myself harder, I watched as Edward moved closer. His gaze was locked on my face.

"Do _you_ want that?"

I didn't know what had happened to the shy, quiet version of Edward, or where this sudden surge of confidence had come from, but I didn't care either.

"_Yes. Fuck, yes."_

The words were no more than a gruff moan as Edward's tongue darted out, licking the bead of pre-cum off the tip, before disappearing back inside of his mouth.

"_That_ – _fuck,_ _yes _– _just_ like _that_…"

Words spilled from my mouth without thought once his mouth was back on me.

**Relief**

My fingers were buried in Edward's hair, gripping it tightly as his head bobbed up and down.

Muttered curses fell from my mouth, my hips jerking with every swipe of his tongue, and the _perfect_ suction he created.

It was the most intense feeling I'd ever experienced. I never wanted him to stop.

"_Jesus Christ_," I groaned, watching my cock disappear between his glistening lips over and over again.

"_Fucking_ amazing."

His only response was a soft hum as he took me all the way in, swallowing around me.

That was all it took to send me over the edge.

**Linger**

Even as I'd come down, Edward continued to lick at my softening cock. His tongue wrapped around the ridge teasingly, flicking at the tip before retreating.

Only to start back up again.

After what could have been minutes, or hours, he finally stopped the slow torture. He didn't move from the position he was in, though.

I continued to run my hand through the mess of copper-colored strands on Edward's head, tugging gently.

"That was," I finally started, exhaling quickly as Edward lapped at the head of my dick once more.

"Fucking amazing?"

Without thought, I nodded.

"_Really_ fucking amazing."

**Calm**

After I'd collapsed onto the mattress beside him, I couldn't help but laugh at the slightly put-out look that crossed Edward's face.

"I wasn't done with you," he huffed. His eyebrows were furrowed together as he looked longingly between me and the erection he was still sporting.

"As much as I appreciate the stamina vote," I started, pulling him down to lay beside me and pressing my lips to his. "I need a little more time than that to bounce back," I continued with a pointed look.

"You, on the other hand…"

Wrapping my palm around him, I stroked slowly.

**Languid**

The sun began to set outside of the apartment as we remained in bed, teasing each other with dirty words and soft touches.

This was the last thing I'd expected when I'd suggested we leave the library.

I wasn't complaining, though.

In the time span of only a couple of hours, I'd learned that Edward wasn't as shy or awkward in the bedroom as I'd assumed.

It was quite the opposite, in fact.

The thought alone made me groan into his mouth as he shifted against me, his erection pressing into my lower stomach.

"_Fuck_," he murmured against my lips.

**Taut**

Shifting my position, I pushed Edward onto his back and hovered over him.

My mouth moved over his jaw line, and down his neck. My tongue lapped at the hollow of his throat. My teeth nipped at the flesh across his collarbones.

Edward's moans, and the way he writhed beneath me, spurred me on as I made my way down his body.

Without hesitation, I took his cock into my mouth. His fingers flexed as he threw his head back.

My eyes were drawn to the way the muscles across his shoulders and chest strained, stretching to their absolute limit.

**Crave**

My movements alternated between fast and slow, bringing him to the edge before backing off over and over again.

"_God_, Jasper – _fuck_…" Broken pleas fell from his lips as he shifted, hips thrusting subconsciously. I released him from my mouth.

I smirked as he met my gaze, eyes wild and filled with unbridled lust.

"I thought you wanted to _feel_ me? "

The question was full of innuendo, and my grin widened as a loud moan ripped from his throat.

With a quick glance around the room, I nodded toward his nightstand and cocked an eyebrow, waiting for his response.

**Prelude**

My fingers were slick with lube as I worked them in and out of Edward, and I reveled in the sounds of pleasure that escaped his mouth.

"So _fucking_ hot," I muttered under my breath as his hips shifted, back arching in a perfect bow.

"_Goddamn_, I can't wait to be inside you."

The words had been falling from my lips in a never-ending stream as I gently prepared him. I was already hard as steel.

Tearing the condom wrapper open, I rolled it over my cock and grunted at the sight of Edward on his knees before me.

"Ready?"

**Urge**

What started off as slow and gentle quickly transformed into something a lot more primal as our baser instincts too over.

The push and pull of our bodies as we moved together, giving and receiving pleasure was almost too much and not enough at the same time.

_This_ was what I'd fantasized about for weeks.

My eyes flickered over Edward's back. They followed the curve of his spine to the shallow dip just above his ass where my thumbs rested, holding him in place as I thrust in and out.

Our moans filled the air around us as we came.

**Sated**

I returned to the room after disposing of the condom to find Edward sprawled out, face down in the pillow beneath his head. The sheet had been pulled up over his waist and I watched as his back rose and fell with every breath he took.

"I can feel you staring at me," he muttered, turning his head to look at me. A content smile played across his lips as he shuffled to the side, making room for me to lie beside him.

Shaking my head, I chuckled softly and conceded to his silent request, wrapping my arms around him.

**Comfortable**

Edward shifted, moving closer to me and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Mmm," he hummed softly, his fingers stroking my chest absently.

Even in our current positions, I could see the look on his face. It was serene yet contemplative and I wanted to know what he was thinking after everything that had happened.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" I asked softly, reaching out to tilt his face toward mine.

The trepidation I would have felt at asking that question of anyone else was noticeably absent – something for me to ponder later.

He bit his lip.

**Declaration**

I watched as Edward's eyes flickered back and forth between mine, seemingly deliberating.

"Just thinking," he started. The small pout on his lips made me want to kiss him again.

He shook his head and met my gaze, pushing himself up into a sitting position and leaned against the headboard.

"This isn't something I usually do," he continued, frowning. "And I was wondering if this was just an… isolated incident?"

Glancing at him, I mirrored his actions.

"I'd like to see where this could go."

Edward's grin was blinding as he nodded. "I was hoping you'd say that."

I smiled.


End file.
